


Spectre. Major. Boyfriend.

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mass Effect 3, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: James just wants Kaidan to relax.





	Spectre. Major. Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardofHeartDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/gifts).



> A gift for the Bard! Thank-you so much for helping me throughout 2017 <3 You have been a lovely friend and I love our chats together. Happy Holidays!

Kaidan is late. Again.

James sighs, looking at the time. The biotic had been due to meet him down in the cargo about half an hour ago. If he didn’t know Kaidan as well as he does, James might have been annoyed. The newly-minted Spectre had a range of new duties that needed fulfilling and although Kaidan was adept at completing them, he was picking up a habit of becoming rather…engrossed.

James tracks his partner to the Starboard Observation area. As he predicted, Kaidan is there, staring out the window, looking pensive.

“James! You’re early.” Kaidan takes a good look at his boyfriend’s face, frowning as he studies the expression. “You’re not early are you? Fuck…I’m sorry James, I got caught up.”

The bigger marine nods silently, just walking up to Kaidan and slipping his hands around him from behind. He smiles as the biotic relaxes into him and James nuzzles his amp port, grinning at the shiver that runs through the other’s body.

“Its okay Blue,” James whispers, kissing him softly on the head. “Tell me about it?”

Kaidan is silent for a few moments, and they hold each other. James lets the other think, time to mull over what to say or how to say it.

Finally, the Major speaks, “It just…all seems so calm from up here. But there are people going through hell in a million different ways.”

“In some ways I wish I was there, fighting alongside them.” Kaidan pauses, then turns to look at James, sliding out from his grasp. “But in other ways…I want to be here, don’t get me wrong. It just, feels selfish of me to want that, when so many others are suffering.”

Vega reaches out and takes Kaidan’s hand, making him smile softly. “I know, Blue. It’s part of why I love you.” James leans forward a little closer, their foreheads touching. “Found anything on your students yet?”

Kaidan shakes his head, “No. To be fair…if I could find them easily then they wouldn’t be doing their jobs very well.” The biotic gave a short laugh. “I’m sure they’re out there, somewhere on back on Earth, kicking ass.”

James frowns, the other man was stressed, beyond what he was giving away. Kaidan is strong, Vega knows that, but he still needs grounding, no matter what he says. He knows he can do that for him.

Finally, Kaidan whispers again, “I just feel…guilty. Leaving them behind. I know they can handle themselves but I…yeh.”

James knows exactly how Kaidan feels; that day when the Reapers reached Vancouver…aboard the Normandy had been the last place he’d expected to end up. Fate had dictated that they be here together, fighting together, despite what their previous assignments had been.

Instead of answering, James just tips Kaidan’s face up and kisses him deeply. It’s slow and soft and just _comforting_ in a way that James’ words could never be. For moment, James’ world just stops; all of his attention is on the other man. His hand reaches up of its own volition, cradling Kaidan’s face and caressing his cheek. Kaidan sighs into James’ mouth, trying to relax, trying to ignore the reality of war threatening to close in on him.

Opening eyes that he can’t remember closing, Kaidan meets his boyfriend’s gaze; there is so much love there. He doesn’t speak but he knows his eyes voice it for him. Kaidan’s true smile is beautiful; the way it reaches his eyes and lights up his entire face.

“Come on Blue,” James murmurs. “Let’s get you some food, then some sleep.”

“James, I’ve got to - ”

“Sssh Major.” James interrupts him with a soft kiss, smiling when Kaidan melts into him. He tilts his head to side, deepening the kiss. His tongue flicks against the Major’s lips and Kaidan can feel the last of his resolve slip. “A sleep-deprived, hungry biotic is no use to anyone.”

Nodding, Kaidan lets James take his hand, lets him take him away from his thoughts and for some brief moments, his responsibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to everyone who helped with this; barbex, bioticfox and joufancyhuh. I appreciate you all ^_^


End file.
